Too Much Free Time
by MLeigh92
Summary: It's summertime, but what happens when the Cullens have spent an eternity of summers and are getting bored of the same old routine? As Bella lives through her first summer with them, she sees how crazy things can get when vampires have too much free time.
1. Chapter 1 Super Smash Bros

**AN: This takes place during the summer between Twilight and New Moon. It's basically what happens when vampires get bored and have nothing to do. Chaos and madness shall ensue and vampires will be traumatized. Well mainly Emmett but whatever :) Anyways...I really can't summarize things so I'll stop now before you guys get bored of my rambling and leave before even reading the story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Super Smash Bros. Or the GameCube. Actually I do own one of those but still :)  
**

Chapter 1 Super Smash Bros.

It was another peaceful Friday afternoon at the end of yet another summer week. School had been out for almost a month now, and I had spent practically every day over at the Cullens' house. It was almost eerie how much the fish population in Forks had risen this summer, and as a result Charlie's second home was the lake where he spent most of his time with Billy.

I was currently sitting in Alice's room, laying on her soft, plush, hot pink carpet, counting the dots on her ceiling. Although this was turning out to be one of the best summers I've ever had, it did get boring sometimes, especially when the guys were engaged in a massive Super Smash tournament on the Game Cube. Through the partially open door, I could hear Emmett's outraged yell and Edward's light laughter as Emmett's character got a whack on the head from an umbrella Edward had chucked at him. I giggled to myself. Apparently Edward really was good at everything.

Suddenly, a pair of bright yellow bell-bottoms landed on my head. With a groan, I peeled them off and glanced towards Alice's closet. She and Rosalie had been sorting out their unwanted clothes. As Alice put it, "When you haven't worn something in twenty years, you probably won't wear it again." Plus, this gave them both an opportunity to shop for more clothes, and that was something they definitely wouldn't pass up. I brought the pants over to Rosalie, who was contemplating a ripped, off-the-shoulder black t-shirt.

"Thanks," she said absentmindedly, taking them from me, and threw them over her shoulder, where they hit Alice, who was sorting through her purse collection.

"Hey!" Alice shouted, but Rosalie ignored her.

"Do you think this t-shirt would look good on me?" she asked. I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off and said, "Who am I kidding? Everything looks good on me." I shut my mouth with a snap and looked at her silently. I wasn't exactly sure what to say to such a display of self-flattery, and I didn't even know if I was supposed to say anything at all. Luckily, I was saved from answering by an ear-splitting crash from downstairs, and the three of us glanced at each other in surprise. Wordlessly, they ran out of the closet, Alice effortlessly scooping me up along the way. As she flew down the stairs, I contemplated what could happen. Maybe the aliens were coming? During one long Thursday night a couple of weeks ago, I had developed a theory that we were about to be attacked from outer-space, but when I told Edward my idea, he just shrugged it off with a laugh and a "Silly Bella, you know there is no such thing as aliens."

What really happened was much, much worse. Smoke was billowing out of the living room, and I coughed as we entered. I could hear someone who sounded like Emmett sobbing, and I wondered if the aliens had vaporized Rosalie or something. As the room cleared, I saw, though, that everybody was okay. However, they were all looking at something in the middle of the room and I turned my head as Alice put me down.

Emmett was rocking back and forth on his knees, his arms wrapped as tightly as possible around the extremely large TV that now had a smoking Game Cube sticking out of the screen. He was petting it and dry-sobbing, and saying things like, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

I stared at him in confusion, then looked up at Edward for an explanation. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me. "What happened?" I asked.

There was laughter in his voice as he replied. "Jasper and I were totally creaming him, so he got fed up and threw the Game Cube at the TV."

I gaped at him and was about to ask him a question, when suddenly I felt a breeze. When I looked again, Edward wasn't there. I heard an angry yell, and I whipped around to see Edward and Emmett wrestling around on the floor. Edward had a furious look on his face.

"Get off me," he shouted.

"Never!" Emmett replied. "You broke the TV!"

Edward was so surprised at this that he momentarily stopped struggling. Emmett took the opportunity to punch him in the face. Edward roared and tackled him. "What are you talking about? You're the one who threw the dumb thing."

Emmett slapped Edward. This looked so funny that I couldn't help but giggle. Edward glanced at me with a hurt expression, but suddenly a devilish smile spread across his face and he and ran towards me, freeing himself from Emmett's headlock. When he stopped, I found myself sitting on his lap on the couch. "Hey not fair!" Emmett whined. "You know I wouldn't hurt Bella."

"You better not," Edward smirked. Emmett growled at him

"Stop. Enough. No fighting," Rose said with a bored look on her face from her safe position on the armchair.

Jasper looked at her disgustedly. "I applaud your peace-making skills," he said sarcastically, bowing to her. Suddenly Alice squealed and we all turned in her direction.

"Alice?" I asked apprehensively. She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "I've got an idea!"

"Don't you always?" muttered Emmett under his breath, but he was silenced from going further by a dirty look from Jasper.

Unfazed, Alice continued. "This is how we're going to resolve this fight," she announced. "We're going to play Super Smash Bros."

Edward looked at her like she was crazy. "Um…in case you haven't noticed Alice, the TV and Game Cube are both broken."

Alice gave an un-ladylike snort. "Duh Edward. How dumb do you think I am?" She was met by silence as nobody chose to respond to that comment. Alice rolled her eyes. "Anyways dummy, we're not playing video game Super Smash. We're gonna play real life Super Smash."

I had a puzzled look on my face and I'm sure everybody else did too. Alice sighed. "The three of you guys will fight in a real life battle. Rosalie and Bella and I will set up the place where it'll take place."

"And where is that exactly?" Jasper interrupted.

"Jazz shush. You guys will be fighting in Mushroom Kingdom," Alice announced triumphantly.

Even with my dull human hearing, I could hear the crickets chirping in the backyard.

Alice pouted. "You guys are no fun," she complained. But with Alice, she was never upset for along. With a perky smile back on her face, she continued. "Before we go set up the place for the battle, the three of you will draw out of a hat to pick the characters you get to be. Then you HAVE to go to your room and get into costume. I'll have weapons for you guys when you come down."

Rosalie looked at her skeptically. "Weapons?"

"Yes Rosalie, there shall be weapons," Alice pronounced dramatically.

Rosalie eyed her for a second then went back to examining her nails. "Whatever," she muttered.

Alice refused to be put out by this lack of enthusiasm and produced a hat from behind her back. "Okay guys! Time to pick your character thing!"

I did a double-take. "When did you get the hat, Alice?" I asked.

Alice giggled. "I just didn't want the author of this story to waste any pages."

"How considerate of you," Edward mumbled. I silenced him with a soft kiss on his lips. Looking up from behind my eyelashes, I said seductively, "I'll be cheering for you Eddie." Edward positively beamed, and he seemed to forget the usage of his hated nickname. Smoldering me with his eyes, he whispered, "I'll win for you, darling."

Emmett snorted, ruining the moment, and chucked a pillow at Edward's head. "Don't get so cocky," he said. Without looking away from me, Edward caught it with one hand and threw it back. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss my lips. Suddenly, he disappeared, and I looked around, disorientated. I spotted him on the floor, where he had been bowled over by Alice. "You have time for that later, Eddie," she said. "It's your turn to pick!"

Edward picked himself up and sighed. "Fine. But don't call me Eddie."

Alice giggled and thrust out the hat. Edward reached in and rummaged around for a bit. He pulled out a slip of paper and read what it said. His eyes scanned it quickly and he pumped his fist. "Yes! I got Link!" he shouted. "I shall defeat you all!"

Emmett groaned. "Not fair! He's always Link."

Jasper smirked. "That's because Link is way too cool for you. Here Alice, I'll go next." Reaching into the hat, he came up with…. "Alice, no way," Jasper complained. "I'm not gonna be Pikachu."

Emmett roared with laughter. "Who's cool now?" he crowed.

Jasper looked at him with doe-eyes. In a little baby voice, he said, "I'm gonna be the cutest Pikachu ever."

Emmett looked at him, disconcerted by Jasper's sudden shift in attitude. "Er…yeah," he said. "Um…I think I'll pick now." He grabbed the hat from Alice and pulled something out. I didn't know vampires could change colors, but his skin turned purple, then green, then ashen with five seconds. "No," he said. "No way."

Rosalie, who had been silent through this whole event, suddenly materialized besides Emmett and read over his shoulder. Suddenly, she broke down laughing and rolled about on the floor. "No fair," Emmett whined. "Rose, honey, you're supposed to be on my side." It took her five minutes, but slowly she quieted with a last shuddering gasp. "Sorry dear," she said. "Don't worry, I've got the perfect costume for you." And with that, she started cracking up again.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly. If even Rosalie would laugh at her husband, it had to be bad. Emmett shook his head at me. I looked up at Edward, who read Emmett's mind. Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Edward giggled. The room fell silent and we all stared at him. Even Rose paused for a second to stare in shock. "Um, honey," I ventured timidly. "Was that…a giggle?"

A horrified look grew on his face. He fell to the floor, clutching his chest. "Giggling….not…manly…" he groaned. I dropped down beside him. Running my fingers through his hair, I tried to sooth him. "It's okay Edward," I said. "Everybody makes mistakes. By the way, did you see what Emmett's character is?"

Suddenly, he bounced to his feet, all embarrassment forgotten. "Oh yeah!" he said gleefully. He ran to a drum set in the corner of the room that I hadn't noticed before, and started a long drum roll. In an announcer voice, he said, "Emmett is the one, the only….Princessss Peach!"

I could swear at that moment that Emmett's agonized yell could be heard throughout Forks. "NOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

**AN: So what did you guys think? Sorry if I messed up any references to Super Smash. I haven't played it in a while. If you noticed any mistakes or maybe haven't played the game and have a question, feel free to email me :) I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you guys have fun reading it. **


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Into Character

**AN: Gahh. So I was reading over the last chapter and I found like four grammer mistakes. Now I'm not a grammer Nazi or anything but it bothers me when there are really obvious mistakes that authors (like me) should have caught. So if you are, in fact, a grammer Nazi, then I apologize. Oh, and I'm going away for a week for spring break plus I have a ton of homework, so it may be a couple of weeks before the next update.**

Chapter 2 Getting Into Character

Emmett's scream (which could only be described as girly), was abruptly cut off by a loud crash as all the windows in the house blew out. Edward yelled and threw himself at me, and above his head I could see little shards of glass raining down. If I wasn't scared of getting cut, I would have said it was quite pretty actually. When it appeared that all 43 windows in the house had been destroyed and there was no longer any chance of danger, Edward tentatively let go of me. I looked around in shock. Esme's beautiful furniture was covered with little bits of glass and twigs from outside, and I could only imagine what she'd do to Emmett when she found out.

The deathly silence was broken by a snicker. I looked around to see Jasper standing in the corner, picking a clump of dirt out of his hair. I stared at him quizzically. Although Esme probably wouldn't blame him for this I wouldn't exactly find it funny that this house was practically ruined. "Dude," Jasper said smirking. "I think we can safely say you have broken the record for the highest-pitched scream ever."

Edward gaped at him, then a smile broke out on his face too. "Dude, I think you're right!" he exclaimed. He jumped over the armchair in the middle of the room and ran over to give Jasper a high-five. "Man, we're gonna be rich!" They ran off in the kitchen to find the number for the records office and plan their next move. I looked over at Emmett to see how he was taking his new-found fame, but I couldn't see him anywhere. "Um…Rosalie?" I asked tentatively. She looked at me and seemed to know what I was asking. Glancing out the now glass-less window, she said, "He'll be back."

Meanwhile, Alice was seething about what this incident had done to her plans. "ATTENTION!" she roared. I fell to my knees and covered my ears. All the DVDs fell off their rack by the destroyed TV. Books dropped off the bookcase and I could hear the unused plates and silverware rattling around in the cabinet in the kitchen. For the second time in ten minutes there was dead silence as the house slowly resettled once again.

"Man," Rosalie muttered. "We're going to have to shop for a new place to live soon."

Alice continued her tirade. "I WOULD BE SWEARING RIGHT NOW BUT THE AUTHOR DOESN'T WANT TO OFFEND ANYBODY." She paused to take a breath.

"Alice, you don't need to breathe," Rosalie reminded her.

Alice threw her the single most evil death glare I have ever seen in my seventeen years of existence. "It's for dramatic effect," she said snottily, and took another deep breath. "SO ANYWAYS, GET YOUR DERRIERES IN HERE. STAT!"

Edward and Jasper peeked around the corner, and I could hear whispers to the effect of "man, go in there" and "no way dude, she's your wife." Their debate was halted momentarily as Emmett made his grand re-entrance. Doing a dive-roll through the window, he back-flipped over the couch, leaped onto the TV, and struck a pose looking quite like a male underwear model. Not that I knew anything about male underwear models of course.

"Ladies," he sang out, looking towards the kitchen. "Time to come out." I looked at him and slowly inched backwards. A minute ago he had been vehemently opposed to this game, and now he seemed almost…enthusiastic? Frankly, I was quite scared. Alice, though, was unfazed. She beamed at Emmett and seemed happy that somebody wanted to have fun.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Dudes," she said. "Come out already. You guys are such wusses."

That made Edward and Jasper appear in the living room in a flash. Striking poses much like Emmett's, they said, "We're not wusses, we're MEN."

I giggled. "You didn't seem very manly with Mr. Snookums the other night."

Jasper dropped his pose and looked at me. "…Mr. Snookums?"

"Yup," I said brightly. "He's my teddy bear. I have pictures in my wallet. Wanna see?"

Everyone crowded around me to see my blackmail against Edward. I showed them a picture of him cuddling Mr. Snookums while gazing at the camera with such an adorable look on his face. He was smiling with the cutest little pout, and you could practically drown yourself in his wide eyes. As one, Jasper and Rosalie fell to the floor and rolled around in laughter, while Alice simply gaped at it. Emmett had not yet left from his post atop the TV and seemed to be staring blankly at the wall.

"Bellaaa," Edward whined. "You weren't supposed to show anybody that."

I winked at him. "Sorry dear." I was about to go over to give him a kiss when suddenly the picture flew out of my hand. I looked at Rosalie who was shoving it into her back pocket. "Thanks Bella," she said. "I could really use this."

Edward roared and started chasing her around the room. He would have gotten her too, except for Alice. "HALT!" she exploded. "Not that this isn't cute and all, but we are going to play this game if this is the last thing I'll ever do!"

Meekly, Edward turned and saluted her. "Yes ma'am".

"Boys," Alice began, but she was interrupted by Jasper. "We're MEN."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay. Men and Edward, go get into costume."

Edward was about to protest, but Alice glared at him and shouted, "NOW."

He opened his mouth and looked at me, but thought better of it and went up the stairs.

Alice grinned and let out a maniacal cackle. "TO THE YARD," she bellowed.

Rosalie and I glanced at each other and trudged outside behind Alice.

"Okay," she began. "This is what we're gonna do."

(3.5 hours later)

I sighed and slowly slumped to the ground. After three and a half hours of preparing the "battle scene," we were finally done. I didn't know exactly what kind of look Alice was going for here, but it was supposed to be some kind of mushroom place. Some kind of mushroom kingdom, I think. Personally, it seems lame to me to rule over mushrooms. I mean, I would rather rule over broccoli or something, but Alice was running the show, and she had refused all my ideas from "Asparagus Kingdom" to "United Anchovies of the World".

There was a clapping noise from behind me and I turned around. Alice was grinning from ear to ear as she surveyed her work. "Perfect," she breathed.

At each end of the yard was a tree Alice had managed to uproot and replant. Between them were three platforms suspended in midair. When I asked Alice how she got them there, the only response she gave me was, "Everywhere, the Force is." I made a mental note to burn all of her Star Wars DVDs later. Also in midair were these brick blocks with a picture of a mushroom on them. "What are those for," I wondered out loud.

"Are you kidding me?" Alice asked. "They're mushroom blocks. The guys hit them and mushrooms come out."

I looked at her, puzzled. "Hit them with what?" I asked.

She groaned. "Have you never seen this game before?" Looking at my face, she took that for a no. "They're supposed to hit them with their heads."

I waited for her to say she was joking, but she never did. I looked back at the "battlefield". I was sure glad I'd never played this video game. It seemed rather painful actually.

Just then, Rosalie walked up. "Hey Alice? Why is there a moat? Mushroom Kingdom doesn't have a moat."

Alice looked back at her with the most condescending look I have ever seen. "Are you questioning my artistic genius?" she whispered in a deathly quiet voice. "I want a moat so a moat there shall be."

Unfazed, Rosalie said, "Whatever," and went to sit on one of the mushroom blocks. Suddenly she jumped back up again and squealed.

"Rosalie?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

She glared at the mushroom block and peeled something off her butt.

"It threw a mushroom at me," she hissed.

"Well that's how it's supposed to work," Alice said back, amused.

Rosalie gave a harsh roar, and I thought I could see smoke coming out of her ears. Literally. I thought her hair was actually about to catch on fire. Alice saw this too and said hurriedly, "Okay, I think we better get the guys out here."

Rosalie calmed down a bit, just enough so that she wouldn't have to go around for the rest of eternity with singed hair. Muttering a stream of profanities, she led the way back inside.

"Okay children," Alice called out chirpily. "Who wants to come down first?"

"Ooooh I do!" exclaimed a voice from upstairs. "I look totally hot right now."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Okay Mr. Egomaniac. Just get your butt down here."

Humming a composition he had made just for this moment, Edward strolled jauntily to the top of the stairs, and struck a pose for five seconds so we could get a good look at him. I must say, he really did look hot. Those leggings fit him perfectly and you could see every line of his well-defined muscles. The tunic was just tight enough over his chest, and due to its length, it was apparent that Edward had a really nice butt. And the hair. How to describe the hair? The cute green cap was arranged just so, and held his bronze locks perfectly in place. And his boots were positively—

"Hey Bella," Alice interrupted my reverie. "Do you mind? You're drooling."

"Yeah," Rosalie chimed in. "Look at this." And she held out a bucket full of my…spit.

"Oops," I said sheepishly. "Here, let me go water the plants." I made my way outside and dumped the bucket over Esme's beautiful pink geraniums.

As I walked back in, Edward smirked at me and picked me up, going over to the couch and sitting with me on his lap. "I take it then that you approve of my outfit," he whispered in my ear. I leaned back to kiss him.

"Whoa! PDA! Not cool guys," Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yeah," Alice agreed. "You're breaking the house rules."

Edward looked at them skeptically. "We don't have house rules."

"Yeah we do," Rosalie pointed at a sign above the door. There were two rules listed there. Number 1 read "No bikini waxes are allowed through this doorway," and Number 2 said "Edward and Bella are not allowed to have Public Displays of Affection while in this household."

"Hey!" Edward shouted, outraged. "What about the two of you? You're just as bad."

Alice grinned. "We know."

She was about to continue but I interrupted, contemplating the sign. "Why would you guys need a bikini wax?"

Edward shuddered and muttered under his breath, "You don't want to know."

I gaped at him. "You're not saying—"

"Yeah," he said, avoiding my eyes. Changing the subject and turning to the stairs, he called out, "Yo Jasper, your turn."

Suddenly, flower music blared out of the stereo. You know, the type of music that plays on TV whenever somebody is skipping through a field of daisies with this look on their face like they're high. Flower music.

Jasper pranced to the top of the stairs, and true to his promise from, he was indeed very cute. The yellow of the suit blended in perfectly with his golden blonde hair, and he was adorable, much like a baby or a golden retriever is adorable.

"Awwww," Alice cooed. "Who's the cute little Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Jasper responded brightly.

Alice ran over and pinched his cheeks. "I think you're cute too!"

Rosalie made retching noises in the background. "Jasper, dude, you're being a total wuss."

Jasper glared at her and electricity began to crackle out of the red dots that Pikachus have on their cheeks for some reason.

I examined him closely. "How did he get the costume to do that?" I mused out loud. I reached out to touch it, but Edward pulled me back.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed. "You could get electrocuted, especially since Jasper doesn't seem completely sane at the moment."

Jasper would have turned on Edward, but luckily, Alice saved him by pulling out a massive Poke-ball. "Okay let's see Emmett," she said hastily as she stuffed Jasper inside.

The lights dimmed and the song This Is Why I'm Hot blasted out of the stereo.

"Um…Emmett," I called upstairs. "I don't think this is really appropriate music for a little princess to be listening to."

"Stuff it Bella," he shouted back. "I'm working with what I have here."

Looking thoroughly embarrassed, Emmett tripped his way to the top of the stairs and stood on the landing.

* * *

**AN: I was going to put Emmett in here too but I didn't have enough time and I wanted to get an update out before break. :)  
By the way, who doesn't like SpongeBob:**

**F is for friends who do stuff together  
U is for you and meeeee  
N is for anywhere anytime at all down here in the deep blue seaaa!**

**or my personal favorite verse:  
F is for frolic through all the flowers...**

**come on guys i'll give you a cookie if you sing with me :)  
**


End file.
